


A Fall Proposal

by be_more_chill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_more_chill/pseuds/be_more_chill
Summary: Jeremy takes Michael to a forest and proposesAlso this is my first fic ever so I’m sorry if it sucks





	A Fall Proposal

Jeremy looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breathe. Today was the day that he was gonna do it, he was going to propose to his boyfriend Michael. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and held the ring box tightly. Suddenly he heard the front door open.  
“Jeremyyyyy! I’m home!” Michael yelled from downstairs. Jeremy went downstairs and saw Michael standing at the front door. His heart skipped a beat, this is the man he is going to marry.  
“Hey babe!” Jeremy said before giving Michael a soft kiss.  
“So, do you want to play that new video game that we got?” Michael asked with a grin.  
“Actually... I was hoping that we could take a walk in the park.” Jeremy hesitated. Michael nodded and grabbed his coat from the coat rack. Jeremy took Michael’s hand as they walked from their house to the park. Jeremy’s mind was filled with so many thoughts that he barely noticed when Michael put his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. As they walked around the park, they watched the autumn leaves fall and listened to the chirping of birds. The leaves were bright red and orange, making the park look like a beautiful painting. They came to a clearing in the trees where the sunlight beamed. The park was deserted, which made it quiet and peaceful. Jeremy turned to look at Michael, he was in awe over how beautiful his boyfriend was. Jeremy loved everything about Michael, from the way his hair flopped over in the morning, to the way he stuck out his tongue when concentrating. He loved Michael’s brown eyes and soft lips. “I love you.” Jeremy whispered. Michael blushed and gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek. Jeremy’s heart was racing as he felt in his pocket for the ring. “I’m so lucky to have you.” Jeremy swooned to Michael, grabbing his hand as he turned to face him. Michael blushed even more and held Jeremy’s hand. “What’s going on Jere?” Michael asked. Jeremy took a deep breath, it was now or never. Holding Michael’s hand, he slowly got down onto one knee. Michael’s eyes widened as he slowly realized what was happening. “I love you more than words can describe and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my player 1.” He pulled out the rug box and opened it to reveal a gold band with a small Pac-Man engraved in it. Michael gasped. “Michael Mell, will you marry me?” Jeremy stuttered. Michael nearly fainted as tears started to form in his eyes. “Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! YES OF COURSE!” Michael yelled, as he hugged Jeremy. Michael kissed Jeremy passionately and held him close. Once they pulled apart, Jeremy slipped the ring onto Michael’s ring finger. He kissed Michael on the forehead. He did it, they were engaged.


End file.
